Castle on a Cloud
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: (Name) makes a wish to visit Asgard, the lovely city her mother tell her stories about. Then one night her wish is granted by a magical blue portal thing. LokixChild!Reader


Castle On A Cloud LokixChild!Reader

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" You begged, bright (color) eyes large and pleading. Your mother sighed as she sat down beside you on your bed. She had just gotten home after a long night at work and she was absolutely exhausted. She almost told you no until she looked into your eyes. Darned puppy dog face.

"Only one sweetie. Which one do you want?" You quickly leaped off your bed and raced over to your child sized bookshelf. You picked up a book your cousin had bought you and handed it to your mother.

"Norse mythology tonight it is." You climbed into your mother's lap and settled in.

As soon as the story was finished, your mother tucked you into bed and kissed your forehead.

"Goodnight, (Name)." She said.

"'Night mommy." You murmured, cuddling close to your white stuffed bear, Winston. Your mother flipped off your bedroom light and shut the door, leaving you in utter darkness except for the nightlight that changed colors every few seconds.

You tried to fall asleep but you couldn't stop thinking about the story your mother had told you. It was about a kingdom in the sky called Asgard. In the story, Asgard and Earth, or Midgard as it was called in the tale, were connected by a beautiful rainbow bridge. There was magic and princes and adventure.

"I wanna go there." You told your teddy bear with a sigh.

Suddenly a light lit up your room and it wasn't from your nightlight. You sat up and gazed in wonder at the swirling blue portal that hovered next to your bookcase. So naturally you did what any six-year-old child would do if a hover-y blue portal thing suddenly appeared in their room. You got out of bed, teddy bear firmly gripped in your right hand, and walked through it.

When the portal finally spat you out, you found yourself in a huge hallway. You climbed to your feet and stared around you in awe.

"Wow," you whispered to Winston, "this place is the coolest!" You held Winston close to your ear and acted like he was talking to you.

"Well of course we're going to explore, silly." You giggled. You randomly picked a direction and started skipping gleefully.

"This is just like the story mommy read us, Winston! I bet-" You were cut off when you crashed into a very tall something.

"Ow," you winced, rubbing your wounded backside.

"Are you alright little one?" A huge blond man kneeled before you. He was dressed rather oddly and wore a swishy red cape. You gazed up at the man and nodded your head quickly.

"What is your name small one?" The man asked, helping you up.

"(Name)." You said cautiously. Upon meeting the man, you realized that maybe you weren't supposed to be wherever you were.

"I am Thor." The man said. "How is it that you ended up here? Where are you parents?" You turned to look back the way you had come and noticed that the swirly portal was gone.

"I came through a magic door." You answered honestly. "My mommy is at home. Where am I?" Thor pulled a face both at your odd answer and your question.

"Why, you're in Asgard." At Thor's words, your little eyes went wide with wonder.

"Asgard? Really? This is the total coolest!" You cheered, jumping up and down with uncontainable excitement.

"What realm are you from, child?" Thor asked.

"Midgard." You beamed. Thor nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

"Come, child," Thor offered one giant hand to you, "we must visit my parents. They will know what to do." You placed your hand in Thor's and walked with Thor as he led you to his family.

"Know what to do about what?" You asked.

"Well what to do about you obviously."

The two of you walked down the long halls then stopped before two enormous gold doors. Without hesitation, Thor pushed them open and you followed in behind him. Inside the room was a golden throne upraised upon a dais. Upon the throne sat an old man with an eye patch. A woman stood to his right and a young man clothed in gold and green stood to his left. Thor knelt before the man on the throne.

"Rise, my son. What brings you here?" The old man asked. Thor turned to look at you and gestured for you to come closer. You scurried forward and hid yourself behind Thor's leg.

"I found this little girl wandering the halls. She claims she is from the realm of Midgard." Thor explained. The old man's brow furrowed.

"I see. Did she say how?"

"I came through a magic door!" You piped up. Thor smiled down at you. The young man in gold and green stepped forward.

"Father, if I may…" The old man nodded and the young man took a few more steps toward you.

"What did the magic door look like?" He asked.

"It was blue and swirly!" You answered without hesitation.

"Where did it appear?"

"In my room." The man turned away from you and addressed the man on the throne.

"She must have stumbled through a portal." The man on the throne nodded.

"We shall return her to her home as soon as possible but until then she shall be placed in your care, Loki." The man in green and gold appeared startled.

"My care, father? But Thor is the one who found her." Loki protested. Thor nodded.

"I agree with Loki, father. Should I not care for her since I found her?" The old man shook his head.

"I think not. Loki has more knowledge of magic than you, Thor, and he is the best equipped should the portal have ill effects on the child." Loki huffed in annoyance and without another word grabbed your hand and dragged you to his chambers.

"What is your name, child?" Loki demanded, slamming his door. You climbed up onto Loki's soft bed and proceeded to jump on it.

"(Name)." You said.

"Hey stop that." Loki ordered storming over to you. You giggled and leaped away from the frustrated god.

"Why?" You asked. Loki tripped onto the bed while trying to catch you. When he brought his face up, he shot you a death glare.

"Because you'll get hurt." You bounced off the bed and ran under Loki's desk.

"Why?" You asked again.

"Because I don't want you to." Loki growled. Loki got up from the bed and crept over to the desk.

"Why?" You asked for a third time.

"Because I said so." Loki snapped. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you out from under the desk. You shrieked and tried to get away before you were overcome with a fit of giggles. Loki looked at you oddly before he picked you up and sat you down on his bed.

"You Midgardians are such strange creatures." He sighed. You beamed up at him and crawled onto his lap. Loki tried to push you off but you only clung to him tighter.

"The circumstances that brought you here are quite strange. What-" Loki felt a slight tugging against his chest. Looking down, he found you to be asleep, little hands gripping at the fabric of Loki's shirt.

Your little game of Run Away From Loki must have tired you out. Loki moved so that you were resting upon the pillows and tried to force your little fingers from his person. After several minutes of struggling, Loki gave up on trying to get you to release his shirt. Not wanting to wake you and have to deal with a hyper child again, Loki lay down beside you.

"Sleep well, little one."


End file.
